walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Carson (Comic Series)
Carson ''(first name unknown)'' is a character first encountered in Issue 105 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. ''He was a prominent but unwilling member of the Saviors. After Negan's defeat, he relocates to the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Carson's life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than he had a brother, Harlan. Post-Apocalypse Carson and his brother came across the Hilltop Colony, run by a man named, Gregory. At some point, he met Negan, who made him leave the Hilltop to be his personal assistant at the Savior's base, the Sanctuary.Issue 148: Letter Hacks What Comes After Carson is seen asking Negan about the recent gunfire from Carl Grimes, asking if everything's alright and if they need to worry about it, he is also the one who informs Negan that the iron is ready for Mark's punishment. All Out War - Part One He is later seen in the Sanctuary when Rick's forces have trapped him and the rest of the Saviors inside, by using noise to draw a huge herd to the Sanctuary. He asks Negan if he should set up a meeting, Negan tells him no as there are more "pressing" matters to attend with. All Out War - Part Two Carson is seen along with Negan and Dwight after capturing Eugene Porter. After Negan leaves to have sex with his wives, Carson and Dwight stay behind with Eugene. Dwight explains to Eugene that he is secretly on Rick's side. Carson overhears the conversation, and says as good as his life in the Sanctuary is, he'd much rather be able to see his brother again and live freely. He tells Dwight he will aid him in his rebellion against Negan. A few hours later, he breaks out Eugene and the rest of the hostages, along with Mark and Amber, who say they want to come with him. Whispers Into Screams Carson crosses Maggie on the Hilltop, and asks her where his brother Harlan is. She replies by telling him that he might be in the infirmary. Life And Death Carson is seen standing with Maggie and the rest looking at Gregory's dead body. He later attends the fair with his brother but is later killed by Alpha and his head left on a pike. Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes and Lydia later find his zombified head. No Turning Back Carson's head is put down by either Dante, Andrea, Carl or Lydia. Later Harlan finds out about his death. Death ;Killed By *Alpha ''(Alive, Off-Panel) In order to mark a border between the land belonging to the Whisperers and the communities, Alpha disguises herself and infiltrates the fair to lure people off the fairgrounds. Afterward, she decapitates them and then places their heads on wooden pikes to mark the border, with Carson being among them. *Carl Grimes, Andrea Grimes, Dante, or Lydia (Zombified, Off-Panel) After finding the border, his zombified head is put down by either Carl, Andrea, Dante, or Lydia. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carson killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Harlan Carson Hardly anything is known about Carson's relationship with his brother; though it can be inferred that he cares about him due to the fact that he expressed a desire to defect to the Hilltop with Dwight and Eugene's party to reunite with him. They both lived together at the Hilltop for two years. Their exact moment of reuniting is not shown, and their relationship has not been explored in too much detail. Still, however, they presumably share a basic sibling bond with each other. After Carson is killed by Alpha, Harlan can be seen mourning him. Dwight They were presumed to have a stable relationship. In Issue 122, it's shown that Carson discovered Dwight's plan to revolt against Negan. Despite being one of Negan's trusted men, Carson ultimately joined Dwight's plot and said that there were others who'd be willing to join as well. Negan Carson seems to be Negan's man of trust inside the main base, as he is the one to inform Negan of the various events of the base and the one to organize Negan's iron punishment. However, it is revealed in Issue 122 that he secretly hates Negan and wants to help Dwight take him down. Eugene Porter TBA Mark TBA Amber TBA Maggie Greene TBA Appearances Trivia *The official Walking Dead site confirmed on February 27th, 2014, on the discussion page for Issue 122, that Carson and Harlan are brothers. *It is mentioned in Issue 148's Letter Hacks that Negan liked the younger Carson more than Harlan and made him his assistant in the Sanctuary. **It is also revealed that the separation between him and Harlan will be explained at some point. References ru:Карсон (комикс) Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Comics Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Notable Walkers Category:Decapitated Victims